A Diffrent side
by Amelia75110
Summary: "I haven't got any options!I've got to do it!He'll kill me,He'll kill her" Draco Malfoy, isnt what he seems. Deep inside the Malfoy manor, a secret is hidden. A secret that will change your views on him and everything around him. This is a story of how Draco Malfoy became a Half-Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People. This is my first ever story so please enjoy and send your truthful reviews. **

**Chapter one **

A boy with tousled silver-white hair no bigger than the age of 9 was sat in a bed. The room was quiet the only sound was the clock ticking by. The room was simple with a bed in the middle, a bed post on the right with a green lamp sitting on top of it, there was a window on the far left with a plain view of the front of the house. The boy has his head in his hands and his back was hunched. His body was trembeling like he was crying. Footsteps then echoed the room as it came closer until the door jiggled and a woman stood there next to the opened door. The woman was wearing a black dress with a green robe , her silver-white hair was gently placed on her broad shoulders and her expression was grim. She walked towards the boy with her right arm reaching out and touching the boy's hair. She then sat down next to the crying boy and pulled him towards her making the boy lean on her. She rubbed the boy's back comfortingly while whispering sotthing words in his ear.

As time passed the boy stopped crying and lifted his head cold grey eyes stared straight into the wall, He had pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features that resembled the woman sitting next to a moment of silence the boy finally spoke "Father was right i am weak,Mother am I really disgrace to our family for being weak" he sounded distraught. He looked down at his pale thin hands in shame. The woman was shocked at the question and anger then replaced her expression, no she was not angry at the boy she was angry at her husband who was supposedly the father to this fragile boy. She suddenly felt eyes on her to see a man standing beside the open door. The man had similiar features to the boy but his eyes were dark brown and his hair was shoulders length. No doudt that the man before them was Lucius Malfoy the father and husband of the two people infront of him. Lucius sneered at the boy before him giving the child a glare. The woman watched in pure anger as her husband glare at her son, She stood up and walked towards her husband giving her own nasty glare. Lucius adverted his eyes to the woman walking towards him and was taken back at the look she was giving him. The boy was still sat in the bed watching the interactions between his parents with worry, Not for his father but for his mother who stood up for hung in the air as the couple stared at eachother with hateful glares, the tension was soon broken by the woman speaking "Lucius, you do not glare at our son that way" Her voice was quiet but confident "Narcissa you need to stop babying that disgraceful boy, He needs to be strong to be able to be a DeathEater" "Lucius we talked about this, Draco is not going to be a DeathEater, I will not allow my son to be imprisoned in Azkaban when he grows up for following Lord Voldemorts orders" "Narcissa he is a Pureblood, The master has already arranged of Draco being a DeathEater". The couple continued to bicker and the boy Draco just sat on his bed and watched as his own parents fight about his future. No one asked him if he wanted to be a DeathEater, No one asked him about his opinions, No one asked him what he wanted. He just had to be born and follow the path his father had made for him. He was a puppet and the puppeteer was his own father. No one listened to him. Inside the Malfoy Manor he was a fragile little boy who wants to make his father proud but outside he was a Pureblood wizard with a DeathEater for a father.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapter 2 /strong/span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Draco had a rough woke up with a start, cold sweat was running through his back as he took deep breaths. He had the same nightmare as the night same chilling eyes staring at nightmare never failed to terrify the young boy as the images continued to pass through his eyes. As draco calmed his thumping heart, his grey eyes drifted off to the window at his right. The night was still young with the moon gleaming through his empty cautiously laid his head back down to his pillow,not exactly trusting the shadows creeping through the corners of the room. He thought that he might aswell try to sleep again, especially with monday coming to greet him in just a few closed his eyes and let the darkness welcome him to their kingdom. p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Narcissa Malfoy has woken up early in the morning,kindly asking the house elves to make silently walked towards her only sons bedroom with her dark ivory green dress swaying behind her like a dragons tail sweeping everything on its she reached the door,she leaned into the her left hand into a fist, she knocked gently while calling out her sons name. When she heared no response she took her right hand and grabbed into the door knob slwoly twisting it. A creak was heared as the door opened revealing her sons empty room with just a bed and a night stand next to it. Her eyes trailed to the bey laying on the bed sleeping peacefully on the walked closer to the bed, the sole in her shoes touching the hard wood she near the bed she noticed the slight movement under the blankets until her son was full blown squrming with whimpers escaping his dry lips. She sat next to her son with his head in her lap as she whispered soothing words through his pale fingers running through her sons blond locks of hair. It was natural for a mother to soothe her child after having a nightmare but Narcissa noticed the change in her sons behaviour in the past few days. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the constant fliches whenever he made any contact with anyone or was not normal or healthy for an 8 years old to have these kind of behaviour. She watched her son sleep once again, noticing the distinct feaures that her son has to his father. emHis father...em Oh how she missed him. His bright smile and curly blonde locks. He never failed to show his affection towards her, she always noticed evrything he did for her ,even the small geastures. She missed his touch,his lips,his smile and the mischievous glint in his eyes, she missed everthing about him. She would do anything to have him back evn if it was only for a few hours or even minutes. But she can't,Its was prohibited atleast he left her a present, a gift. He left her the son she always wanted. No suspected that Draco was not Lucius' son. Oh what a scandal that would be, she was arranged to marryLucius on the same day she found out she was indeed pregnant. Yes you heared right, Lucius is not Draco's father. /p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Narcissa knew that one day she would have to tell her son that the man he thought was his only father was not. His father was more higher than Lucius, Draco's father was a God, Greek God to be exact. One of the 12 Gods that rule the earth even the wizard world...p 


End file.
